


The Mandolia's heartbreak.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Sad Ending, but still, domestic abuse, fluffy smutty fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongdae and Yifan were both princes of rival countries who studied in the Academy of Exodus. As Jongdae wasn't the next to the throne, he had a lot of freedom to do a lot of things in the academy and surely enough a lot of freedom to be done by the heir of Mandolia's Wu Royal Family, Wu Yi Fan.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	The Mandolia's heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> BE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS !  
> Trigger warning : Homophobic minor Characters + domestic abuse + bullying .
> 
> -disclaimer: the names and physical traits are used as visual references to make it easy for you to imagine the scenes, I do not in any shape or form claim the people or project any of my believes on them.
> 
> the fic is in betaread by the amazing thenatureking https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing

Jongdae was the second prince of Kaswijan. It was a country that granted freedom to its citizens in many aspects of their lives yet Jongdae had lived within the frame of protocols and rules, and he never had much freedom to do anything he liked until he joined the Royal Academy of Social and Political Sciences of Exodus. 

Exodus was a neutral, small country surrounded by five major kingdoms: the constitutional Kingdom of Kaswijan, the constitutional Kingdom of Mandolia, the democratic Kingdom of Braujan, and the empire of Nomidia.

Kaswijan was known for being the most peaceful and respected country but the only country which offered equal rights to its people regardless of their sexuality, gender, race or origins. People weren’t even surprised, in Exodus of all places, that the prince of Kaswijan would be as open and free-spirited as his people. 

He was smart, very open to discussions, and above all, very open to love. That’s how he and Wu Yi Fan, the crown prince of Mandolia, got to know each other.

Yi Fan was a second-year student of that Academy, twenty-two years old, very strict when Jongdae met him for the first time in a Socio-politics class. Their arguments made Jongdae admire Yi Fan that day, which made him look for the man whenever they were done with class. 

He met Yi Fan in a garden one night, pinned him to steal a kiss, and ran off laughing. Yi Fan was flustered around him whenever he would show up, and he did persistently show up much to Yi Fan’s dismay. 

They met in the garden when Jongdae approached him and smiled, teasingly saying, “You can ask me for another kiss.” 

Yi Fan gave him a glare that stretched his smile before he yelped because Yi Fan had kissed him like he had hoped. They kissed for so long that Jongdae felt turned on and looked for more. Grinding his body into Yi Fan’s growing eagerness, he whispered, “Can we take this somewhere more private?” He stepped back to explain, “My room is on the edge of the dormitory. Nobody will see us there.” 

Yi Fan gave him a nod, but didn’t let go as he pulled Jongdae for another kiss. Only as the kiss ended, Jongdae could pull Yi Fan to his room, sneaking in a way that made sure nobody would see them. 

Once inside the room, a beautiful rococo decorated room, Yi Fan barely had a chance to look around before Jongdae went untying his belt. His instinct was to stop Jongdae, but the man kissed him lavishly. His hands could only hold onto Jongdae’s head as euphoria filled his lungs and an unexplainable desire filled his brain. The second he felt icy hands on his chest, Yi Fan knew he was a goner.

“I won’t step back if you keep going,” Yi Fan whispered between nibbles on Jongdae’s neck. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Jongdae whispered back, chuckling softly.

Yi Fan paused and offered Jongdae an unsettled look. “I can’t offer more.” 

“Just kiss me,” Jongdae assured me with an inviting smile. “I’m not asking for anymore than that.”

Jongdae wasn’t, as he knew Mandolia’s politics well. The only reason a marriage between two men would be accepted is if it was a part of a deal or a treaty and even then, they would not be called husbands but  _ Boyang _ s, as guarantees. Therefore, their relationship had no future even if he wanted to.

He also didn’t expect the relationship with Yi Fan to go beyond several hookups, but Yi Fan was far more romantic than he was. He was never late meeting up with Jongdae for lunch, where they would pass the time chatting or debating or simply sitting in silence, basking in each other’s comfortable presence.It was such a common sight during lunch that the academy started wondering about their friendship. They argued a lot, especially about theories and some political projects, which made many think that they enjoyed the heat of debate but still a rumor of them dating spread like wildfire. 

Yi Fan and he were revising for exams, half naked on the bed. Yi Fan’s head was laying on Jongdae’s bare legs, a book in his hand, while Jongdae was reading his notes as his hand played with Yi Fan’s hair softly. “We need to find a place to spend our semester break,” Yi Fan said suddenly, “staying in the academy will only fuel the rumors.” 

“Is it bothering you that people think we are dating?” Jongdae asked him, not even lifting his head from the paper, “rumors die fast.” 

“I am not worried about the academy but my father,” Yi Fan explained, “if he gets to know about our relationship, he may try to do something about it.” He sat up and Jongdae looked at him in surprise. “You are the little brother of a crown prince, but I  _ am  _ the crown prince; our situations are extremely different, and my hands are more tied in this situation than you think.”

Jongdae smiled softly, holding Yi fan’s cheek. “It is okay, Yi Fan. If something happens, we will have to act on it accordingly to the best outcome, just like we promised we will.” Yi Fan looked hesitant, uncertain, and Jongdae added, “If it would please you, I may date another prince to…” 

Yi Fan didn’t let him finish, kissing him almost violently, frowning, before he sat back. “I can not bear to see you with someone else, my love,” he admitted.

“Yi Fan,” Jongdae gasped, and Yi Fan held his cheeks, tearing up.

“I love you,” Yi Fan confessed. “Maybe yes, we only knew each other for three months now ,and my love for you is merely a little flame, but I can’t live with the idea of you belonging to someone else.” Yi Fan rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and whispered, “The mere thought made me want to die.” 

Jongdae pulled him closer, and they laid above their papers and books, silently. They didn’t push the discussion further because it was a hard spot. Jongdae and Yi Fan got a private house on Exodus’s beaches, which was in a very hidden spot on the seaside, and spent their break being themselves. 

Swimming, cooking, just snuggling or having sex in the middle of the beach, Yi Fan made sure to make Jongdae feel loved, and the man realized he loved the Crown Prince of Mandolia enough to spend his entire life just being his shadow if needed. 

It was this thought that crossed him as they packed to go home, and Jongdae gave Yi Fan a hopeful smile as the man went to Mendolia on a private bus while Jongdae took the train out of the country. He didn’t have a choice but to accept his feelings, as he knew none of his family members would hate him for it.

It was Yi Fan who worried him the most. 

In the following semester, Yi Fan looked quite downcast, depressed even, and Jongdae didn’t have to ask. “My father knows,” Yi Fan told him after a long night in which Jongdae just wanted to receive all Yi Fan’s built up anger and pain, “and he is going to punish me for it.” 

“I am sorry,” Jongdae whispered, wincing ever so slightly as he sat up to hold Yi Fan’s cheek. “What do you plan to do now? I would go to the moon for you,” he said reassuringly. 

It made Yi Fan smile as he kissed Jongdae’s hand and kissed his temples. He whispered sincerely, “Just don’t hate me. I feel like I’ll fail to protect you from whatever he plans for us.” 

“I am ready to take down dragons for you,” Jongdae assured him with a tease, and Yi Fan laughed. 

He was so wrong as by the end of the semester, Yi Fan had received a written order to marry the Princess Alia of Nomidia once he graduated. Yi Fan paled and looked quite lost until Jongdae read the threatening aspects of the letter. “I have no choice,” Yi Fan said, lifelessly.

“I know, and it is okay,” Jongdae assured. “There will be a way for us to be together.” He knelt in front of Yi Fan, holding his hands, and said confidently, “I am sure we will find a way, Yi Fan. I promise you.” 

“Will you trust me on finding a way?” Yi Fan asked him, worriedly, and Jongdae nodded. “Even if whatever we plan only ends up destroying everything you lived believing on?” 

“As long as you keep loving me, I’ll stand tall,” Jongdae affirmed. “All I care for is you and your opinion of me, Yi Fan.” It made Yi Fan pull Jongdae to a tight hug. 

Yi Fan was by then in his last year so they had only three months left to be together before Yi Fan would marry that woman, and they took every chance they could have. They loved each other in many ways than one before Yi Fan packed to leave Jongdae behind. 

Jongdae didn’t know how to return to Exodus the following year, knowing he won’t see Yi Fan there anymore. The situation brought him so much pain that his last year in the Exodus Academy went like a blur, and he returned home as a shadow of who he was before.

His parents worried so much that one night, the king requested Jongdae in his office. “You asked for me, father?” Jongdae asked as he got in. He smiled softly to his father who looked quite pensive.

“I will accept a treaty with the King of Mandolia,” the king said suddenly and Jongdae froze. “He requested it before your graduation, and I pushed back my answer until now because your consent matters to me.”

“On what?” Jongdae asked before realizing. “Am I to marry the Crown Prince as a guarantee of the treaty?” 

The king stood and circled his office to face Jongdae, holding his shoulders with a serious expression. “Son, I don’t want you to be hurt, but if you want to be his boyang, despite the implications, I’ll accept it.” Jongdae teared up. “You are no longer the son I love, Dae. You  _ love _ this man, but being his boyang means no rights for you.hey are not obliged to respect you.” 

“I understand, Father,” Jongdae said, with a smile, “but as long as he loves me, I don’t mind whether any of the Mandolians respect me.” 

It made his father blink in surprise before smiling. “you know you can come back to your home whenever you can’t bear with it, right?” Jongdae nodded at his caring tone and allowed his father to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Of course, the family was happy for Jongdae despite how little they knew about the situation. The party made for the union was grandiose, but Jongdae could only see Yi Fan, who looked quite stressed. They barely exchanged a few words during the ceremony and exchanged a handshake out of “shyness”.

As they sat side by side, Yi Fan managed to whisper a few words to Jongdae. “You look dashing, Jongdae. I wish I could let you know how much I loved your outfit.” 

“You would tear it off me,” Jongdae said as he bobbed his head. They didn’t look at each other so it was as if the prince was singing along. “Was this your idea?” 

“No. Father’s,” Yi Fan whispered. “He wants you under his radar to control me. I can only have intimacy with you when Alia bears my male heir.” 

It made Jongdae freeze. It was something beyond disgusting in his books, and he held himself from voicing it. “We will bear with it,” Jongdae said. He wasn’t harsh but Yi Fan looked at him worriedly still. 

“I am sorry,” he said, loud enough to be heard by his own father sitting on the other side of the table.

He and Jongdae’s father were speaking of political matters, settling the last details of the treaty. Jongdae and his father looked at each other at that and Jongdae gave him a confident nod. 

He felt strong enough to face the world. 

“Don’t be,” he finally said. “Just don’t forget our promises.” 

The wedding ended on a sad note as nobody wanted to see Jongdae gone and further than that, his family were hurt to know a partner in treaty didn’t get a wedding in Mandolia so Jongdae was taken in silence, like a shadow nobody had to see. 

Jongdae didn’t mind. He didn’t go to Mandolia for anyone but Yi Fan, anyways. He wasn’t allowed the majority of his belongings, which didn’t include money, so he could only pack the plainiest of his clothes and the books he held dear. No traditional clothes to celebrate his country’s celebrations with, no maids to help him with his daily needs, he had none of that. 

It was almost as if he was a mere man filling a space they didn’t need. He hadn't seen Yi Fan since the wedding in Kaswijan, which made him shed tears, and apparently he wouldn’t see him unless it is a special occasion and they metin a public place. 

So was Alia, Yi Fan’s wife, with the exception that they would share a bed, out of her menstruations. He met her as she was sewing alone in a solar room, where he planned to read silently in a corner. “Oh,” his surprise gasp made her look at him and her glare of disdain made him bow, stepping back. “My apologies. I didn’t know you were there.” 

“You are not allowed to be here or anywhere else,” she said before he could leave, “but your room,  _ Boyang _ . Even in that small cubicle, you are still not welcomed in my house, but I have no choice I guess.” He looked at her with a quite offended look when she looked up. “You may be my husband’s partner, but I’ll be the mother of his kids forever and the queen who will rule by his side.” 

Jongdae scoffed. “You will surely be that, Your Royal Highness, while I’ll be a shadow lurking in this Castle.” His tone wasn’t insulting to say the least but her affronted look made him expect the worse. 

“No wonder His Majesty the King hates you to the guts,” she hissed. “You and your people are such rude and insolent people. You deserve to be wiped off the map.” 

“Yet, we welcome people from Nomidia and accord them rights, opportunities and safety.” His voice wavered. Jongdae was hurt, he would never accept an insult toward his people, so he said proudly “Which makes my people the kindest ones. Ask anyone out there, whoever went to Kaswijan and lived there, and they would tell you that we don’t hate needlessly. Wwe don’t hurt people’s pride just because we want to, and surely, we don’t disrespect each other. Have a nice day, Your Royal Highness.” 

He didn’t leave his room even when the dinner was announced. He didn’t have the appetite nor the power to see anyone so he slept in bed, looking ahead aimlessly. He stayed in his bed for an entire day, and barely even ate, before heading to the private gardens. He stayed there, sitting in the midst of the snow when he felt a presence and looked up to find the Queen, Yi Fan’s mother, with her escorts. He stood from his seat and bowed to her as she eyed him, there. “Your Majesty,” he bowed low to her, “I am sorry for using your space. I shall get going.” 

“It is as much yours as it is mine,” she said as her maids laid a cushion for her to sit on. “Please, join me.” Jongdae awkwardly sat down, looking down at the book he was holding in his hands. They remained in silence for a moment before she spoke yet again. “I may have heard Her Royal Highness’s unsolicited remark in the solar room.” 

He looked at her, confused for a second before realizing. e bowed immediately and said, “I apologize if I sounded insolent.” 

A hand on his head made him look up to see her smiling. She grinned before saying, “that brat needed to be put in her place, anyway. So, well done.” Jongdae went crimson and nodded to her, absolutely confused, and she said, “I never agreed on Yi Fan’s marriage to you, but I think I understand why he took a liking for you.” 

“I am sorry,” Jongdae sincerely said, “We knew our love wouldn’t flourish into an union or any kind of future, and if it wasn’t for His Majesty the King, I would be married to someone in the court of my father.” He looked at her as tears welled in his eyes before admitting, “I admit I was selfish by accepting this marriage, as the idea of just being in the same space as Yi Fan made me happier ever since we broke up. I didn’t mean to harm you or His Majesty in any way or form.” 

She gave him a pat in the back before smiling. “I’ll request you to be moved out of that aisle to mine. It will make you and Yi Fan meet more often, and I am sure both of you would love that.” Jongdae brightened up like a Christmas tree, which made her look quite pleased. “But make sure not to cross paths with Alia.” 

“Your generosity is overwhelming me, Your Majesty.” Jongdae knelt in front of her as he spoke. “Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” 

The queen did just that, and the king didn’t seem to question it since that aisle was relatively far from Yi Fan’s Chambers. He was given a beautiful room and a maid to help him with his daily needs. The maid was underage—Jongdae had asked about his age when he got in and learned he hadworked as a personal assistant for barely a month before he was assigned to Jongdae. His name was Kim Junmyeon. He was quite shy at first but within the first week he worked with Jongdae, he became very talkative. 

“The kitchen’s gossip this week is all about Princess’s Alia and her fit of anger when Her Majesty moved you by her side,” Junmyeon said as he helped Jongdae scrub his back, “She broke several vases, some of which were gifts to His Royal Highness the Crown Prince. My big brother says she is even brattier than I am.” 

Jongdae chuckled. “I doubt you are even a brat if you see how she acts,” he said. “You are such a nice kid, Myun.”

“That’s because Your Royal Highness is nice to me,” Junmyeon said, smiling happily. “My big brother was so worried when I started working with you, but he is less worried now.” 

Oh yeah, Kim Minseok. He showed up one night after Junmyeon started working, threatening Jongdae that he would bury Jongdae alive anywhere in the garden if ever Junmyeon got hurt, which was funny but also heartbreaking in a way. “Your big brother loves you so much,” Jongdae commented out of the blue. “My brother and I love each other a lot ,but he doesn’t do much to protect me.” 

“Maybe because he is a Crown prince, Your Royal Highness?” Junmyeon reasoned. “You Royal people don’t have much freedom to do what you want because it breaks protocols and rules and laws, and the consequences are drastic. We commoners don’t fear consequences as the worse that would happen to us is death.” 

“I guess you are right,” Jongdae mumbled. “If Yi Fan and I were a commoner, I would have told Yi Fan to live with me in Kaswijan. We would have been married and adopted kids.” 

“You can marry a man and have a family in Kaswijan?” Junmyeon asked, curiously. “That sounds wonderful.” 

Jongdae didn’t want to voice how much he wished it was possible in Mandolia, but it was a far-fetched dream. He asked Junmyeon out of the bathroom to leave the tub and wear the robe, as he still considered Junmyeon too young to be forced into seeing him naked. 

He wore his under clothes before letting Junmyeon help him wear the remaining layers of clothes and dry his hair. Once they were done, Junmyeon would sit with Jongdae in the small table they made in the balcony. It was cold but still a beautiful view, and Jongdae kept enjoying the sight of the sunset in that room everyday. But that day was relatively different. 

They were enjoying the view and the silence when a knock on the door made Junmyeon rush to open the door, finding Minseok there. “Oh, what are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked and Minseok whispered something to his ear. “Oh, I’ll get him ready.” 

Jongdae was surprised when Junmyeon pulled him inside the room and closed the balcony’s doors but the sudden expression of urgency on both Minseok’s and Junmyeon’s faces made him trust his gut and follow them without asking too many questions or making too many noises. They led him through a secret door, which surprised him, before noticing Yi Fan from afar. He didn’t even need to check and ran like a parched man at the sight of water. 

Yi Fan welcomed him with open arms, wrapping him so dearly it made the brothers stand there and just watch in awe. They held onto each other before Yi Fan pushed Jongdae away and inspected him. “You lost so much weight, Jongdae,” Yi Fan said as he noticed how small he looked in those clothes, “You…”

“I am okay,” Jongdae reassured, holding Yi Fan’s cheeks, “as long as you are okay, I’m okay. I eat little anyway during winter, you know that.” 

Yi Fan nodded, holding Jongdae's hands and kissing them softly. They said nothing, just looking at each other for what seemed hours when Minseok let out a whistle. “I’ll meet you here soon,” Yi Fan promised, “I was just testing the secret tunnels for today.” 

“I’ll make sure to make the least noise possible,” Jongdae assured with a nod. “Just be safe.” Yi Fan smiled at that, kissing Jongdae softly before leading him to Minseok and Junmyeon. The brothers were patient with Jongdae who kept looking back to Yi Fan until he was out of sight and finally allowed his tears to run. The walk out of the secret door was safe but as they approached his bedroom’s door, they met Alia and the queen who were walking side by side. 

He had to turn and dry his tears in a rush but both the queen and the princess saw his expression. “Is everything all right?” The queen asked, worriedly. 

“Everything is fine, My Queen,” Jongdae said as he bowed low, which matched how low both Junmyeon and Minseok bowed, “I just missed some of my country’s food and felt quite nostalgic. I apologize if I worried Your Majesty about it.” 

The princess scoffed while the queen patted his head. “It is okay to feel home sick. Every bride feels so when they leave their hometown,” she reassured. “I’ll make the Chef make us any Kaswijan dish tonight.” 

“Would it be okay?” Jongdae asked her in surprise, and she nodded before looking at the girls behind her who nodded back and left. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Your Generosity is heartwarming.” 

“Quite unnecessary, however,” the princess commented, which the queen ignored as she looked at Junmyeon.

“Please make sure his hair is dryer by the time dinner is served.” she spoke quite harshly toward Junmyeon, and the kid flinched, bowing.

“Yes, Your majesty,” he stuttered, and Jongdae apologized to him with a pat and a pout. He usually eats last, in the dining room, to avoid meeting anyone but apparently the queen wanted him with her. 

When he got in the dining room, he made sure his hair was nicely styled, clearly dryer. Junmyeon was by his side until he sat down and served him before standing back. Jongdae was surprised most of the dishes were indeed from his culture, even if he was sure it didn’t taste the way it did at home, but he looked up to the queen who smiled at him and started eating. 

Jongdae nearly sobbed at the taste, because it did taste good. His expression of pure joy mixed with teary eyes was all they could see. The princess Alia’s nasty remarks about the taste didn’t waver that the slightest, and he finally managed to finish a full meal. Yi Fan was definitely right when he said Jongdae lost weight as he didn’t finish a meal the entire time. 

It either wasn’t his taste or he wasn’t in the mood. 

“I am happy to see you full, my dear,” the queen said to him. “You seem to regain colors.” 

Jongdae smiled at her and bowed his head, before speaking with enough sincerity to make even the maid feel so sad for Jongdae. “Thank you for the meal, Your Majesty.” He didn’t stay in the table much as the Queen was requested to assist something, and he didn’t want to stay in the same space as the princess so he and Junmyeon headed to his chamber.

“I’ll tell Aunt to cook you your favorite dishes if it will make you eat that much,” Junmyeon commented as he helped Jongdae out of his tight hairstyle.

“It tasted delightful. I should have thanked her before coming here,” he said before turning to look at Junmyeon. “Would it be okay to visit the kitchen?” 

Junmyeon blinked in confusion but nodded. “Sure, I’ll take you there.” 

Seeing a prince in the kitchen was a shock as everybody froze there. Junmyeon simply pointed toward an old woman who wore a beautiful blue gown, that looked quite cheap but still looked good. “I am sorry for bothering you,” Jongdae said before bowing, “but I wished to thank you for the meal. It was the best dinner I had in months, thank you.”

The woman stuttered, and Jongdae smiled, looking at Junmyeon who was holding three bags. He handed them to the woman who nearly fainted from the amount of gold in the bags. “These are gifts from me to you and your assistants for the kindness you offered in your dishes,” Jongdae said as he insisted the cook would take it. “Thank you again. I’ll let you continue your work.” 

Junmyeon told him the next day that the entire kitchen staff were smitten by him. “They think you are the most handsome prince in Mandolia,” Junmyeon whispered as he was helping Jongdae to prepare for his day. Jongdae wasn’t given any task in the kingdom so he could only read, perhaps write which Junmyeon encouraged, and just look at the beautiful mountain view from his balcony.

It was tiring to wait for things to change, but he knew it would. He had faith that once Yi Fan would get his first son, it would change. 

It didn’t get better. Even if Yi Fan met him and promised that they would meet, the first boy didn’t make things any different. He didn’t meet Yi Fan as often as before and whenever they did, they didn’t waste time talking about it as they basked into each other’s proximity. 

The queen seemed to be aware of Jongdae’s state of mind, especially in the celebration made for Yi Fan's heir’s first birthday. Jongdae assisted that celebration, but he neither smiled or spoke, standing by the window which offered a different view. 

Jongdae realized how time passed, in which his life seemed to slip away from his fingertip, but he didn’t want to give up on the hope he had. 

He just couldn’t. 

Sitting in the solar room with the queen, the princess and the baby, Jongdae was reading silently when the baby crawled to Jongdae. The man smiled at the baby who stood up and nearly touched him when the princess smacked his hand with her fan enough loud to startle the kid. She picked her baby from the floor, lulling him while glaring deadly at the man who was too shocked to react. “Don’t you dare touch my son with your filthy hands,” she hissed before looking at the queen who seemed quite shocked. “I refuse to let him touch my son, so please ask the guards to kick him out of here.” 

“I’ll escort myself out,” Jongdae simply said, closing the book and standing to leave. However, Yi Fan was standing there, paler than a white paper, angrier than how his face let out so Jongdae stood in front of him. “Yi Fan, it’s not what you think.” 

“For how long hasd she been laying her hand on you?” Yi Fan asked him, and Jongdae looked away. “You are not some sort of concubine, but my husband, Jongdae. Nobody has the right to use violence against you in my house.” 

“Technically, he is right,” the queen said, “you physically hurt someone so according to our culture and law, you should shall be punished. However, I doubt punishing you would make any difference.”

“What do you suggest, mother?” Yi Fan asked as nobody else could talk. The princess looked quite worried while Jongdae was hurt that Yi Fan heard what she said. 

“A clear apology for now,” the queen said, “her punishment would come later.” 

The princess gasped before angrily saying, “I better get floking than to apologize to someone as low as him.” 

“ _ Him _ is the second prince of Kaswijan and the Duke of the Southland, which is one of the richest lands of Kaswijan,” Yi Fan spoke vehemently, his expression showing more and more displeasure as he eyed her. “He is also the most brilliant student of the EXODUS Academy of Political sciences, which exceeds my own record, but he gave up on everything just to be with me, as a Boyang of all things, which is a title given to nuisances. Do you even know how big of a sacrifice it is? Can you even do as much?” The princess couldn’t answer that. “Can you give up on everything dear to you to make me happy? Can you?” 

The silence lingered, and Jongdae approached Yi Fan, holding his hand. “She didn’t mean it, Yi Fan,” he said softly, “It was an accident, Yi Fan. Let it go, please.” 

“No, Jongdae,” Yi Fan hissed, his voice wavering, “I can’t let it go.” He walked out of the room, leaving Jongdae and the two women on their own. The baby was crying in his mother’s arms. Jongdae looked at the queen before bowing to her. 

“I apologize for troubling you,” hHe said before rushing out of the room. He found Junmyeon and a few girls cleaning it, and he didn’t stop them as he paced around worriedly. Once they were out, he sent Junmyeon to alert his brother who was working in the kKing’s quarters to spy and report back to him whatever was happening. 

Once alone, he worried out of his mind. He didn’t know what would happen, but from the way Yi Fan took things, a fight would break out. He was right all along. 

The fight made the kKing kick Jongdae out of the cCastle, moving him to a spring castle closer to the Exodus borders. He didn’t mind, as long as he had Minseok and Junmyeon who he trusted dearly. Being near the Exodus borders allowed him to finally sneak out of the country to Kaswijan without people noticing. The castle he was in was way too far from the main capital so anyone heading to the castle would take at least a week to reach it. 

It gave him time to travel to Exodus then take the sea to Nefirtin, Kaswijan’s capital. It allowed him access to whatever happened to his lands and allowed him to meet his managers as well. “The lands have prospered since you left it, My Ddear Llord,” said the accountant, an old man who literally watched saw Jongdae grow up., “Iit is a blessing that you can finally see it.”

Jongdae was thankful they were treating him with love still., “Thank you for being kind and helping me out.” 

In his return from one of the sneak- outs, he found the Queen waiting for him. Luckily alone. “Your Mmajesty,” he said in a rush, “I am surprised you paid me a visit.” 

“Where have you been, my dear? Your servant said you went go to Exodus,” she said in a harsh tone., “Iit would be regretful if rumors sparked suddenly about you.” 

Jongdae was rather nervous, but he opted for being truthful., “I snuck sneak back to my country, to eat the food and check on my former peoplesthe country. I met my family, too,” he admitted., “I missed them.” 

“Sneaking out is not allowed,” she said, almost darkly., “How well do you think Yi Fan would take it if he knew?” 

Jongdae stood there, helpless., “I am sorry, Yyour Majesty,” he said, “I’ll accept the punishment you find suitable for me.” 

The queen sighed, quite displeased, before looking at him. He stood there still waiting when she stood. “Did you rest?” she asked him.

“I slept on the ship from Exodus to Nefirtin,” Jongdae said. “They take about two hours to sail from that point to another, and I slept in my house in the Southlands where I met my mother. Then I came back.” 

“Your honesty with me is what I like the most,” the queen said with a soft smile. “I am glad you can still see your family, my dear. The past two years have been harsh on you.” Jongdae didn’t acknowledgethat, looking away as his sadness overwhelmed him. “I feel regrets for not stopping her from hurting you over and over,” she said suddenly, “I knew my husband would put you even farther from Yifan as he did before, and this is proving me right.” 

“I expected it, too,” Jongdae admitted, “hence why I tried to avoid conflict the best I could. Now, I am tied to nothing but a thinning rope.” 

“I wish I could say it would get better,” the queen admitted. “Unless Yifan became king and even then, it would be hard for you to have any statue.” 

He looked at her, tearing up, before asking, “Does Your Majesty think that I’d better go home? I can make Father keep the treaty even when Yi Fan and I break our wedding vows.” 

“You don’t have a wedding contract binding you, Jongdae,” the woman said, “and it is unfair of me to ask you to stay. You deserve better.” 

Jongdae nodded, swallowing his sobs as he faced the window. “Can I have one more year? I just want to live one more year as his husband, and then I’ll go.” 

The queen approached him and held his shoulder. “Sure. Do what makes you happy, but make sure to have a pass from and to Mandolia, dear, as sneaking out is illegal in our country.” 

“I shall have it,” he assured her. “Will you stay for dinner? I planned to cook tonight. I don’t have a cook anyway.” 

The queen was surprised by that and called for her personal servants, firing firmly. “Make dinner and send an envoy to bring a cook to this castle.” 

He couldn’t stop her, she was at a different level, and he was at a different level. “Thank you for being generous with me, Your Majesty,” he said before leading her to sit. 

They spoke of what he did during his sneakouts, and she was quite surprised he was managing his lands from where he is. “Impressive,” she said. “No wonder Yi Fan kept saying you were an excellent strategist and loved to work.” 

“Speaking of Yi Fan, how is he?” he asked her, worried, “Is he feeling well?” 

“For as long as I know, he is sleeping in your old chamber, refusing to share room with his wife,” the queen said. “Considering the king refused to punish her for using violence, he is punishing her the way he saw fit, I guess.” 

“It’s unfair to her,” Jongdae said, suddenly. “She never laid a hand on me.” 

“And not punishing her may make her lay a hand on people again,” the queen reasoned, “she has to be punished.” It was true and it made Jongdae stop arguing about it. 

However, he didn’t realize how big the situation was in the castle and only when the cook came did he realize it. The entire kitchen staff left the castle to work for Jongdae because they were angry their king allowed domestic violence and apparently the entire capital was talking about him. 

It made the king himself decide to visit Jongdae, alongside the queen, of course, and sent a letter to Jongdae to alert him of their visit. Jongdae worried beyond belief. He had tons of scenarios playing in his mind as he finished the report sent to him from his lands. He prepared for the worst and when the king came, he was determined not to back down. 

He knew the king had a wrong idea of him. He was determined not to let the old man belittle him as it was enough he was forced into such a lonely life because of him.

“His Majesty, the King of Mandolia, Feng Shu the Third,” was announced, and Jongdae stood tall, wearing formal wear, before bowing to the king, and the queen as she was announced, too.

“It’s an honor you have paid me a visit, Your Majesty,” Jongdae said as he stood tall and smiled. “Please, follow me to the garden. I prepared, for your comfort, some refreshment and fruits.” 

The king didn’t say anything, looking like he would tear Jongdae apart anytime, before the queen poked him, and he spoke. “I wish to have a private meeting with you, Prince Jongdae,” he said with distaste which made Jongdae frown, “in the office, if possible.” 

Jongdae nodded and waited until the king got in first. The old man sat in the office while Jongdae picked the guest chair to sit on. He kept his eyes on the King as he spoke, “What does Your Majesty wish to speak about?” 

“I admit that domestic violence is against our laws, and I admit I sent you here instead of punishing her,” the king spoke quite darkly, “but if it wasn't for your existence in my son’s life, neither you would be hurt nor Her Royal Highness would use violence against you, are you aware of that?” 

A part of Jongdae wanted to give in but another part screamed “Screw his reasoning!” He sighed before looking at the old man fiercely. “So, Your Majesty is saying if you hate anyone, then it is okay to abuse them emotionally and physically?” he asked. “I barely did anything to Her Highness or Her Highness's son, but she hurt me. I avoided Her Highness for two years despite Her Highness insulting ways to belittle me and my people; and I respected the fact she was upset her husband married a man, but if I was a woman, which I know is considered as a polygamous marriage and it is legal in your country, would Your Majesty still be okay if she abused me the way she did for two full years?” 

“I wouldn’t,” the king said, sternly, “but…”

“But I am a Boyang, who Your Majesty’s son loves, and who Your Majesty despises, so it is acceptable for Your Majesty , the role model of many men in this country, to leave a crime unpunished just because Your Majesty hates the victim?” Jongdae asked him again. “Your Majesty, you are the one who brought me here. Yi Fan and I had broken up ever since he graduated, and we knew none of us would be happy with this union…” 

“Then why did you accept it?” the old man asked, angrily, hitting the desk violently. “You could have spared us so much pain!” 

“You would have used my rejection as a way to punish Yi Fan for loving me,” Jongdae spoke firmly, yet calmly. “Imagine your son, thinking so little of you, that I feared it would be true, and I was fine with getting hurt if it would spare Yi Fan the pain of being mocked for loving a man.” The king seemed shocked by that. “I had to choose, either Yi Fan suffer or I suffer, and here I am, getting emotionally abused, getting stripped of my duties as a prince and duke, deemed a shadow.” 

The king didn’t seem to see that way as he looked away, thinking. “I shall punish her for the crime she committed, but this union has to end,” the king said after a moment “I can’t tolerate it.” 

Jongdae nodded. “I told the Queen that I’ll remain as Yi Fan’s husband for one final year before I leave, and I would love if you respect one last wish of mine, Your Majesty,” he said which made the King look at him in shock. “I have never asked for anything and what I want isn't something you can’t give me. I want to spend some time with Yi Fan. I didn’t see him in two years despite being near him, so please, allow us to meet.” 

The king seemed to consider it. “I shall discuss that with my son, but you will leave in the next spring. It is final.” Jongdae nodded, and the king sighed in relief which made Jongdae nearly tear up. “I will rest for now. Please alert the maid that I’d like to dine before sunset.” 

“Sure, Your Majesty,” Jongdae said, excusing himself out. That day was spent in a tight fit; being around the king was making Jongdae anxious, but he conveyed himself confidently. 

Their departure was full of promises, but also full of pain.

He didn’t have more than eight months to leave, and he didn’t spend enough time with Yi Fan to say he was married to the man, so when Yi Fan showed up, they just shed silent tears as they sat down in the garden, silent. 

It was as dinner was announced that both of them moved. “Come, my love,” Jongdae said, happily, “let us eat.” Yi Fan offered him a smile before holding his hand. 

Their expression made the servants try to cheer them up, They even laid petals on top of Jongdae’s bed where Yi Fan laid a naked Jongdae and stood there looking. “You still look as beautiful as I remember you,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

His expression made Jongdae shed tears as he opened his arms for Yi Fan. That night was silent but slow and overwhelmingly passionate. Neither wanted that to end, but their time was limited, and they wanted the most of it. Yi Fan tried to act like nothing outside that space mattered, and Jongdae could only do the same. They gave Jongdae a pass in and out of Mandolia which would end in a year, and they used to go to their house in Exodus alone. Being in their little bubble was relieving to their mental health in many ways. 

But the spring was nearing and they had to talk. “I don’t want to let you go,” Yi Fan admitted, gulping down a cheap wine he bought. “I don’t want to do things just because my father is selfish and only thinks about himself.” 

“But can you do it because it hurts me?” Jongdae asked him with a pleading tone. “I don’t want to go thinking you are suffering so I hope that you will meet a wonderful girl who would sooth your heart or maybe you will forgive the pPrincess, and give her one last chance.” 

“I would never forgive someone who abuses someone emotionally or physically, for no apparent reason on top of that,” Yi Fan roared., “I’ll marry five more women just to spit on her.” He was drunk, but Jongdae knew it was what Yi Fan planned to do.

“I just hope one of them would make you happy,” he mumbled to himself more than to Yi Fan. They literally spent the last few weeks having sex, because they couldn’t talk of anything without it revolving around their divorce, which was bringing pain through their veins or making them hate life itself. 

It was hard for Jongdae mostly because the emptier Yi Fan acted, the emptier his heart was and in the end, Jongdae returned home only as a shell of who he was. It broke his family to see him only focus on work, avoiding social gathering and parties, because he announced that he wanted to focus on the people of his country more than on socializing. He was seen among commoners many times, listening to their needs and helping the way he could see possible. 

It didn’t take much time for the world to forget that they were once married, and for the King of Mandolia, that nobody would ever be capable of filling the emptiness in Yi Fan’s heart. 


End file.
